JenniDi
|v4ITk3HN1k4}} JenniDi, formerly known as XJ_90 is a YouTube singer with a medium voice who has a good vocal range and use of tone. She can hit high notes, as seen in her cover of "Meltdown", as well as low notes, for example in her cover of "Fire◎Flower". Her tone can range from soft, like in her "Last Night, Good Night", to powerful, such as in her duet cover of "Cendrillon" with Kuraiinu. As seen in a collab of a band arrange of "Hello/How Are You" with Nagareboshi Chorus, as well as in several of I Am Not A Robot Project's choruses, she is also able to rap. She mixes her own songs and mainly does VOCALOID and anime covers. Her first cover was "Kesenai Tsumi" in 2007. Her most popular cover is her ICBM remixed cover of "Senbonzakura", which has over 19K views on YouTube as of March 2014. She has covered songs in mainly Japanese, but also English, Korean and Spanish. Her first and to date only Spanish cover, "My Room Disco Night", revealed she can sing in Spanish, and she explained in the comments that she has a Columbian background. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Member of Oshii!Project (public relations) # Member of I Am Not A Robot Project # Member of AiDOLM@STER Chorus # Member of MoeFuwaDokiKira Chorus # Member of ☆Heaven Hell★ (in VOCA★FUSION Chorus Battle) # Member of KDWBC Chorus # Member of He✕bent (in the Serendipity Chorus Battle) # Member of ELEMIX (in the School of Chorus Battle) # Participant of the KCEDB2 with Leelee List of Covered Songs feat. ☆Heaven Hell★ (2012.01.23) # "Spring Apple" (2012.02.17) # "Hyadain no Kakakata Kataomoi-C" -Duet ready- (2012.02.19) # "Himitsu no Houkago" feat. I Am Not A Robot Project (2012.02.20) # "Holography" feat. ☆Heaven Hell★ (2012.02.24) # "Bokura no Uta" feat. Pan, Zoey, Rosa, Kousei, Toshiya, Nao, XJ_90, Lulu, Zenya, Rizu, Clive, Chie, Takeshi, Sena, Crescence, Roka, Lemon, Misaki, REI, Kaoru, Rika, StarlightKun, Michii, Akushi, Hinako, Kori and Osaka (2012.04.14) # "Yume to Hazakura" feat. I Am Not A Robot Project (2012.05.25) # "Egomama" feat. I Am Not A Robot Project (2012.06.24) # "_theBlue" (2012.07.12) # "Jenga" feat. Holi and XJ_90 (2012.07.20) # "Hello/How Are You" -Band ver.- feat. Aqua, Howl, Kori, Kuuki, June, Pan, Rika, Rizu, Rosa, Shuuji, Suki, Takeshi, Ume, Vaire and XJ_90 (2012.08.19) # "Yume to Hazakura" feat. Nanami, Shiroko, Jinhii, Skylark, Tohru, XJ_90, ✿ham and Ankoku (2012.08.27) # "Swimmy" (2012.09.01) # "Heartbreak Headline" feat. MoeFuwaDokiKira Chorus (2012.09.03) # "Souzou Forest" (Imagination Forest) feat I Am Not A Robot Project (2012.09.20) # "Kamisama no Birthday" feat. UtaSong, Sia, Aqua, Duvet, Lizz, Kaddi, CChika, Matti, Passion and XJ_90 (2012.09.23) # "Shiryokukensa" feat. I Am Not A Robot Project (2012.11.13) # "The World Is All One!!" feat. Mitsuki, Matti, XJ_90, Nana and UtaSong (2012.11.30) # "Yume no Katachi" (The Form of a Dream) feat. Sena, Kaoru, Riza, Matiku, Haruhi, Kochira, Yuna, Kori, Idleiae, Akira, Vale, Mayu, NamiKya, Ayumi, Ash, Hira, Hinako, Leelee, Sange, Beato, Rith, Tohru, Mero, Eryngo, Naoki, Aika, miiZu, Chaz, Kino, Michi, Zoey, Maeko, Gray, KaRin, Nanodo, Kurone Plasma, Alice (YT), Ryodo, Osaka, Ayane, Lyni, Sabi, Kiki, Andi, iMochi, Jinhii, Paj, XJ_90, Mubi, Takeshi, Shiki, Ali, Renma, Kirby, Lucia, Blank, Sango, Eris, Lollia, Pengu, Macchan, xero, Mei, Yuze, Yuuka, Coda, Minchan, Nakamaman, ritz, Aiko, Howl, Sakuya and Toriri (2012.12.24) # "Tell Your World" -Piano ver.- (2012.12.27) # "Last Night, Good Night" (2013.02.07) # "Hello, Worker" (2013.02.10) # "Static Electricity" feat. XJ_90 and joakkar (2013.02.19) # "Te-yut-te" feat. AiDOLM@STER Chorus (2013.04.01) # "Cendrillon" feat. XJ_90 and Kuraiinu (2013.04.22) # "Smiling" feat. Oishii Project (2013.07.04) # "No Logic" feat. Leelee and XJ_90 (2013.08.11) # "Rinne" -Acoustic ver.- feat. Leelee and XJ_90 (2013.08.28) # "Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari" feat. Sia, Joy, Umi, Sayuri, Matti, NamiKya, Rimi, Miyu, Aika, Noki, Poucet, Kaoru, UtaSong, Rosa and XJ_90 (2013.09.10) # "Yasai Sisters" feat. Sayu, Hanii, Jessie, XJ_90, Nyanko, Megan and Blissey (2013.09.11) # "Colorful Days" feat. UtaSong, Sia, Aqua, Duvet, Ash, Inu, Kaddi, CChika, Matti, Ryuu-K and XJ_90 (2013.09.11) # "Gemini" -Duet ready- (2013.10.28) # "Calc." -English Piano ver.- (2013.11.01) # "Shotgun Lovers" feat. Zessei Bijin! and 9 guests (2013.12.16) # "Hide and Seeker" -English ver- (2014.01.15) # "ALIVE" feat. Sayu, Hanii, Blissy, Jessie, Ali, Kennedy, Zeldi, Megan and XJ_90 (2014.01.17) # "Heart Ereki" feat. Sayu, Hanii, Blissy, Jessie, Ali, Kennedy, Zeldi, Megan and XJ_90 (2014.01.18) # "I=Fantasy" -English ver.- (2014.02.03) # "Suki Kirai" -GigaP remix- feat. XJ_90 and joakkar (2014.02.09) # "FIRST" feat. He✕bent (2014.02.09) # "Kosmos, Cosmos" feat. XJ_90, Akaya and Shoko (2014.02.09) # "Matryoshka" -Sing & Rap ver.- feat. XJ_90 and Utau (2014.02.18) # "Last Dinosaur" feat. XJ_90 and her brother (2014.03.29) # "I LOVE YOU" (2NE1 song) feat. Hanii, Yumiko, Nyanko, and JenniDi (2014.04.08) # "Raspberry＊Monster" (2014.05.07) # "Vivi" -Acoustic ver.- (2014.05.28) # "Shiki no Uta" (Song of Four Seasons) (2014.06.02) # "Meltdown" -Nitamago Mix ver.- (2014.06.27) # "X Jigen he Youkoso" (Space Dandy song) -TV Size ver.- (2014.07.22) # "Ren'ai Saiban" (Love Trial) (2014.08.01) # "SPiCa feat. XJ_90 and joakkar (2014.09.25) # "Hello Laughter" feat. UtaSong, Sia, Rosa, Matti, JenniDi, and ✿ham (2014.10.22) # "Shounen Shoujo Chameleon Symptom" feat. Miku ☆ Miku Chorus (2014.11.07) # "Natsuiro Egao de 1,2, Jump!" feat. Matti, Umi, UtaSong, Noki, Sia, JenniDi, Rosa, Latias, and Mikan (2014.11.20) # "ECHO" feat. ELEMIX (2015.02.08) # "Sweet Magic" -Live Oneshot ver.- (2015.02.14) # "Izayoi Seeing" -English ver.- feat. ELEMIX (2015.03.22) # "Wareta Ringo" (Shinsekai Yori ED) feat. ELEMIX (2015.05.10) # "Kesenai Tsumi" (Fullmetal Alchemist ED) (2015.05.11) # "Nekomimi Archive" (2015.07.11) # "DYE" (2015.10.05) # "Ur-style" (2015.10.14) }} Songs on SoundCloud Discography Gallery }} Trivia * Her favorite color is Red.Her Blogspot about page * Her lucky number is 6, but her favorite number is 4. * Her favorite midnight snack is chocolate chip cookies with milk. * She is considered the secretary and "Mommy" of I Am Not A Robot Project. * She had a band with her brother called "Four of Spades".Description of her "Last Dinosaur" cover External Links * Google+ * Facebook * Twitter * tumblr. * Formspring * Blogspot * Instagram * ask.fm